12 Days of Blizzard
by GabenRamen
Summary: The story of how VALVe came about, told in the most 100% accurate way you can imagine. Rated K for Killyourself.
1. Chapter 005: Prologue

We will tell the magical story, of a boy wizard,

Who wanted to shape the world,

And become a hero.

That's right: **Garry Modder**

Garry Modder's father Gumbledore was gumbling away with some spoons

But that's for another story

Garry Modder's father's father BeardLord27 was also playing with some spoons. Now you might be thinking what about his son...

and you're right, there is a sun.

But more importantly there is a son; Garry Modder's son, Garrys Mod was playing with some forks. When one day he decided " _I want a toxic kid_."

And so we have Gaben.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 01: Post-Prologue

In the beginning, there was nothing. But then, there was something. How surprising!

Many mythologies tell of the different ages. And this was the dank.. age?

The dankage age, was the age of dankage...

I think

Well, many people say it is dank.. and sank.. like my self esteem

Annnywuy, there were many kingdoms. And by many I went two.

One was the Steamship, (Pun intended) who has gay games

And the other one was the not so steamy steam ship (Pun in.. wait). It was the gay game. The Steamship had 4 commanders that at the time were bestowed the highest of ranks ever respected by cabbage apes: Faglord27, Gaben Ramen (Mentioned in the prologue), Garry Modder (Also in the prologue) Por Taltoo, David Halflife, and Tim F Trés.. wait did I say there were 4 people-

But then, one day, the Counter Strike nation counter stroke.. wait wrong word oh shi-

They were led by 5 people: **Sewka B Yat, Rush Sheen, Pete P Byeson, Piss Nien Tee,** and the most goddamn ferocious cabbage thing; **Green Apple** , who's full name was **Green Apple Yaoi**.

However, people called him the most menacing titles, like the " _G.A.Y_ " and " _YaoiLord777_ "

However, he was straight and had a wife.. I mean his spines straighter than mine so... am I ga-

His real name was also **Getre S Gwon**.

And now, the battle starts.. next chapter

Authors Note:

Anyways thanks for watching make sure to hit the read button, follow me on musescore my name is Mewsikc and Roblox IsDisMinecraftia. What? I'm not 8 why the fu-

and as always, thanks for watc- waaait


	3. whatsapp toptier funnymoments

whatsapp gampaly episode gamepaly 1 free torrent

be sure to press that notification bell on all your groups

based off a true story

[9:05 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : get back my funny moments

[9:05 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : I need to channel my inner funny moments

[9:05 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : hnnnnnngggggghhhhhhhhhh

[9:05 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : funny moments

[9:06 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : I must channel my inner funny

[9:06 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : Say it with me now

[9:07 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : funny moment

[9:07 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : marinationally

[9:07 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : everytime you say a complex word my self esteem drop marginally

[9:07 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : i dont know how to use this word but im guessing im aokay

[9:07 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64: nny moment

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : doesthisworkwithalaptop

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : funny moment

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : it doesss

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : hnnnnnnnngggggggghhhhhhhhhh

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : i think we should just turn this

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : into a chapter

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : does ,atter which fsnciftion

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : 'matter

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : Hey great idea

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : My inner funny moment has outdone itself again

[9:08 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : channeling the funny moments

[9:09 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : into one giantic humomrnt

[9:09 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : humoment**

[9:10 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : Thats a well funny

[9:10 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : Give a 6/10 on the funny moments scale

[9:11 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : yes

[9:11 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : i think the meximum funnymoment has to include death

[9:11 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : But death is for tuesdays

[9:12 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : We have to follow the funny moments schedule

[9:12 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : damn

[9:12 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : im legit turning this into fanfic

[9:12 PM, 1/21/2018] taikolevelcabbagegod : dont know which one

[9:13 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : Please review ym latest chapter

[9:13 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : Remember to roundhouse kick that review button

[9:14 PM, 1/21/2018] Pokemoncatchmaster64 : And 9/11 crash that like button


End file.
